Roller Coaster of Life and Love
by mademoiselledegrassi9
Summary: a bunch of one shots, some will be based on songs, and others won't..they will be about a variety of couples and character..mostly eclare featuring KC and Fitz..maybe some Jiberty and others : this is my first story so please give it a chance and review:


**Author's Note: hi! This is my first story and basically they are going to be one- shots, some will be based off of songs and others won't. They will be on varying couples but mostly Eclare featuring KC and Fitz…maybe some Jiberty (: I hope you enjoy and I know I'm being an annoying typical author but pleaseeeeeeeeeeee PLEASEEE please review. Since this is my first story I would seriously appreciate some feedback, like they would make my day :) PLUS I will give you a virtual cookie :D ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy! (oh and the italics are the lyrics of the song)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi! If I did J.T. would not be dead :( IDC THAT HE WANTED TO GO TO COLLEGE! Oh and I do not own the song this is based off…the rights go to boyslikegirls**

She's Got A Boyfriend Now- By Boyslikegirls

_We were seventeen and invincible_

I had her. I had everything I needed. We were young, uncaring, rebellious youth. She was everything I needed.

_Had the world figured out And the girl on my shoulder Told me everything's gonna be all right And everything was gonna be all right_

Everything was perfect. We were soaring high. We had got through all the ups and the downs and she was still by my side, and I was by hers. When it was Julia's death anniversary, she was there, holding my hand. She didn't leave me. She wiped away the tears that ran down my face. When we heard news about a war being started in Kenya and her sister being taken a hostage I let her hug me as tight as she wanted. How she would be so patient with me while throwing away all the junk in my room, or when I let my jealousy get the better of me.

_Yeah, maybe we were in high school But you never see the ending When you're young and not pretending Singing everything's gonna be all right And everything was gonna be all right_

And we were in high school and through those hard times I also remember all the times we would just hit the road, leaving everything behind, just me, her, and Morty. We would just have the radio blasting down the highway and me and her singing along at the top of our lungs. We would go on our little urban adventures and find beautiful meadows, parks, sites, everything. We would have picnics and just sit there staring at the sun setting, the stars twinkling, anything. My arm would be around her and she would lean into me. I would look into her ocean crystal eyes, as she stared into mine. We would sit there all night making out and whispering sweet things to each other. And we would wish that morning would never come, that time would just stand still. But then it all changed.

_Buried her deep inside, stars stuck in my eyes_

I got the opportunity of a lifetime. I got a record deal. I got the chance to live my dream. I could be famous. In high school, I never cared what people thought of me, but getting the chance to do music for the rest of my life was something I wanted to do. It was my dream; I would have been stupid to turn it down. So I told her I was leaving. It all went downhill from there. She told me that she understood and that she would wait but that maybe, just maybe she would move on. That she couldn't be hung up over me. I told her I would be back.

_Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned_

And now I returned after all these years to a letter. She didn't write much in it but she has a boyfriend now, Fitz. He has her and I have me and my band. She told me she would wait but I guess I don't mean that much to her. I can't blame her though, life is a rollercoaster, no matter how many plans you make, they can always change._  
_

_Yeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows?_

Apparently she decided to go to the States, to Ohio with him. Thinking about how Fitz might be holding and joking and laughing with her makes the back of my eyes sting. She is with him and I'm just driving, winging everything. I don't know where my future is going, anything could happen, while she probably has he and Fitz's life all mapped out. She always loved being organized.

_'Cause that's all she wrote_

_ I wish that I could turn this car around_

_But she's got a boyfriend now_


End file.
